Advent of the Spiraling Storm
by TsuinRasengan
Summary: Naruto gains a very powerful weapon on the night of the scroll theft.  watch as Naruto kicks butt and takes names as the Spiraling Storm for more info Inquire within. NaruHina and maybe Haku and Soifon


Advent of the Spiraling Storm

_Hey this is TsuinRasengan with my first attempt at a naruto/bleach fan fiction this ts the first chapter this will be a Naru/Hina at the very least I don't have a rating yet so that will come later_

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

"_Zanpakto Speech"_

"**Demon speech/innerSakura/very pissed off Naruto"**

Jutsu

**I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto**

**I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Bleach. That is Tite Kubo's work**

Prologue To Greatness

In the land of Fire there lies a ninja village. The Village is called Konoha. 12 Years ago a giant demon fox with nine tails attacked the village. It is known as the Kyuubi, one of the nine demon lords since the time of the Rikudo Sennin. The ninjas of the village fought bravely to hold the demon back for their leader… the most feared man from the Third Great Shinobi War, the Yondaime Hokage. At the cost of his own life he sealed away the beast into a newborn baby. His last words to the child were "I'm sorry my son for what I must do. I hope that in time you will forgive me." And so he died wishing for the child to be treated as a hero. This is that boys story.

=============================12 years later======================================

"HAHAHA. Why do you protect that demon, Iruka, I thought you hated him because he killed your parents." yelled a white haired, gay/weak looking chunin by the name of Mizuki.

"It's true I hate the demon Mizuki." said a tired and injured Iruka

Meanwhile Naruto is hiding behind a tree listening to the conversation. He thinks '_So even Iruka-sensei hates me and thinks I'm a demon. I knew it was too good to be true."_ But then he hears Iruka continue.

"While I do hate the demon Naruto is not the demon. He is a proud ninja of the hidden leaf and one whom I claim as my little brother in-all-but-blood."

This revelation shocked both Mizuki and Naruto and had Naruto tearing up and Mizuki wanting to tear up Iruka. Then Mizuki said ," Then you can die first while I blame the demon for your death I will kill the demon and be seen as a hero." Mizuki then charged Iruka with a kunai and intended to end Iruka there. Iruka shut his eyes and waited for the blow but the blow never came. He heard metal hitting

Flesh but it was not his. He opened his eyes to see orange lots and lots of orange…too much orange. He instantly knew what had happened.

"NARUTO NOOO!" yelled Iruka. Naruto had at least been pierced in a lung at best judging from his erratic breathing that was most likely the case.

"I…won't let…you touch…my family(…= heavy breathing)." said a very obviously injured Naruto.

"KuKuKu. If you want to die together than who am I to deny you. KuKuKu. I will at least let you die by the power Orochimaru-sama gave me." After Mizuki said this he began to change into a strange tiger…looking…thing

One thought was shared by Iruka and Naruto 'Aw Shit.'

Naruto tried using his newly acquired kage bunshin no jutsu but was entirely ineffective against the tiger Mizuki. He was then beaten up badly courtesy of Mizuki… which did not help his injury.

He was then thinking as Mizuki came at him for the finishing blow '_I'm ….not strong….enough to protect…. Iruka or myself. Damn it! Is this how it ends?_

Time seemed to stop and nothing was able to move except for Naruto

Naruto then heard a voice "_If you received power what would you do with it?"_

Naruto replied dumbly "Hey where did that voice come from? Where are you?"

The voice replied "_Worry about that later, now answer my question._" The voice seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere.

Naruto then said with conviction, " I would protect…those that …are precious to me… I would protect this village."

The Voice replied pride evident in his tone," _Then you are ready to hear my name. Now say…"_

Just as Mizuki was about to stab Naruto. A large amount of chakra exploded out of Naruto ,who suddenly was holding a plain katana, he held out the sword and said some of the last word mizuki would ever hear.

"Ame ga ori, fujunbutsu, toppū, burō hanarete aku to, rakurai o watashi ni hantai suru subete arainagashite mimashou. Tennoarashi."(Let rain fall and wash away impurity, wind gust and blow away evil, and lightning strike all who oppose me. Heavenly Storm).

The sword changed into a fuma Shuriken but it was different. It had a handle in the middle of the hole in the center for when it folded up. It had wind, wave, and lighting waves all over the blade to give it a cool look. It was sharp looking and looked to be very intimidating. It crackled with lightning and the wind danced around its edge indicating it was sharp enough to even cut the wind.

Naruto himself was now holding the shuriken in blade form and said these final words to Mizuki, "Say hi to the Shinigami for me." He then unleashed a wind attack that sliced Mizuki to bits.

Iruka was amazed at how powerful Naruto was all of a sudden. He called Naruto over and told him to close his eyes as he gave Naruto his own Hitai-ate. They then went to the hospital to get their injuries looked at and have the Hokage take the scroll back and get informed at what happened.

As this was happening Iruka had no idea that he had just seen the birth of a legend

Well Review and all that hope you like it


End file.
